The Debt Talk
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: We all know Eclair paid off Haruhi's debt, but how did it happen? Read and see!


_**I own nothing related to the Host Club series, this is for pure fun and enjoyment of those who read it.**_

_**~(0)~**_

Kyoya was speechless.

For once in his life, he actually had no words to use. If he had been any other person at the moment, his jaw would've been open like a gaping codfish, his eyes would be wide in shock, and he would've frozen in place.

Of course, he was no average person.

He was Kyoya Ootori.

Instead of gaping like a fool, his cool demeanor didn't falter. His steely eyes regarded the girl before him coolly, and the Ootori boy simply moved to push his glasses up. The girl in front of him sipped her tea delicately, her smirking face daring him to defy her.

"Really, you're supposed the most impressive Ootori, but you can't even answer a simple question!" Miss Eclair Tonnerre scoffed, setting her tea cup in the saucer.

"Forgive me, Princess," Kyoya replied, his Host smile in place. He loathed calling the spoiled girl a princess, but as the Vice President of Host Club he had rules that had to be followed. "you simply caught me off guard. No one has ever been as generous as you're being."

"Of course, I can understand that some people are so greedy about their earthly money. I, however, am simply being a good Samaritan and benefactor," Eclair replied, smiling benevolently. Her hard blue eyes shifted towards the female host, regarding the girl without a word. "I only wish to pay off Haruhi Fujioka's debt."

"I am afraid that Haruhi's debt is quite extensive, Miss Tonnerre."

"But my Tamaki _adores_ his fellow host. What better way to show him I care than by paying off the darling's debt?"

Kyoya was silent. He truly loathed this scheming girl, but his expressions were always the cold grace the rest of Host Club could characterize him as. _She doesn't want to pay off Haruhi's debt because it's a good deed, _Kyoya fumed. _Without Haruhi's debt, she's free to leave...and not come back. Eclair wants to get rid of her._

"I see no reason for you to be so generous, Miss Tonnerre," Kyoya stalled, his gaze shifting towards the Natural Type, too. She was smiling, setting her customers at ease.

"I'm simply a wonderful person," Eclair simpered, smiling serenely at the Shadow King. She could play his game as long as the raven haired boy wanted, but she would get her way. That little Fujioka brat was going to go!

"I see."

The duo sat in silence, waiting for the other to break. Finally, Eclair leaned forward, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers. Her blue eyes stared straight into Kyoya's dark orbs, her red painted lips smirking, and her make up spotless. She was a Princess whether they Host Club called her that or not, and as a Princess she would have her way.

It was only natural after all.

Kyoya looked away first, and he could have sworn he heard Eclair Tonnerre chuckle in victory. Sighing, Kyoya Ootori opened his infamous black notebook, searching for the debt pile the newest host had accrued in the time she had spent with them. He knew her debt without having to look, but he had to keep up pretenses, give the girl a chance to change her mind.

He knew she wouldn't.

"Oh Kyoya, I want to pay off the girl's debt! Is that such a difficult concept to accept?" Eclair demanded, leaning back in her chair.

Kyoya reached the end of Haruhi's debt list sorrowfully. He had added and subtracted her totals countless times. Subtracted from her massive total with every guest she attended, even the little things where she had simply touched the Hosts and made them better people.

She brought Hikaru and Kaoru out of their little world, and helped them grow up. Kaoru didn't need his brother as much as he once did, and Hikaru was learning to control his emotions.

Hunny found someone who wanted to watch out for him, and not simply because he was childish. He found someone who would share cake with him, and chide him for eating to much. Someone who watched out for him.

Mori learned people can walk into your world by simply caring. He didn't have to take the world on alone, he wouldn't have the chance. There would always be someone who had his back, no questions asked.

Tamaki learned to grow up. That sometimes you have to act your age, but being yourself is so much better. That you have to remember not everyone will agree with you, and you can't bulldoze them in a quest for getting your way.

Kyoya himself learned one important thing: People can see you for who you are. No matter how many walls you build, no matter how tight your defenses, there will always be someone who can see through the cracks, and break down the wall to get inside.

One thing held in common for each host, Haruhi loved them all in her odd, oblivious way. She would always have their backs, no matter what they did, or said, or decided. She would roll her eyes and complain, but she would always make them better people...simply by being there, and being a friend.

Always.

Kyoya closed his notebook. Eclair didn't need to know everything that one woman had done in her short time as a Host, and Kyoya was sure her guests would agree.

"I'm afraid you will not have the pleasure of erasing Haruhi's expenses, Miss Tonnerre," Kyoya finally responded, and Eclair's smile slipped into a frown, her eyes narrowing oh so slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Haruhi only needs one more guest, and she will have paid herself off. Her customers are quite loyal, I'm sure you're aware."

"Then _I _will be her last customer," Eclair huffed, standing up.

"I'm not sure-"

"Do it."

The girl pulled out her check book, quickly scribbling the usual cost of a host club visit, and sliding it across the table to the dark haired boy. He didn't say a word as Eclair rose in victory.

She had gotten her way.

Kyoya watched Eclair head towards the newest host, knowing after this little get-together nothing would be the same. Kyoya never told Haruhi her debt had been lowering, he even tried tacking on a couple of bills, but Haruhi's charm dazzled everyone she came across, and return visits with guests were more than common.

Haruhi was debt free, and once Eclair told Haruhi that, the Natural Type would be taken off the Host Club employee list.


End file.
